Mesnevi/501-510
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 501. || از سوی خانه بیامد خواجه اش || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Yüz renkli elbise, İsâ’nın sâf küpünden saba rüzgârı gibi sade ve lâtif bir hale gelir, tek bir renge boyanırdı.|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 502. || بر دکان بنشست فارغ خواجه وش || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Birlikteki bu tek renklilik, insana usanç ve sıkıntı veren tek renklilik değildir.|| The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 503. || دید پر روغن دکان و جامه چرب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Belki o tek renk deniz gibidir, ona dalanlar da balık gibi hayat ve neşe içindedirler.|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 504. || بر سرش زد گشت طوطی کل ز ضرب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Karada gerçi binlerce renk var, ama balıkların kurulukla cengi var!|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 505. || روزکی چندی سخن کوتاه کرد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Misal olarak söylenen balık kimdir, deniz nedir ki yüce ve ulu padişah, ona benzesin!|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 506. || مرد بقال از ندامت آه کرد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Varlık âlemindeki yüz binlerce denizler ve balıklar, o ikram ve ihsan huzurunda secde ederler.|| Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 507. || ریش بر می کند و می گفت ای دریغ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Nice ihsan yağmuru yağdı da deniz, inciler saçıcı bir hale geldi.|| O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 508. || کافتاب نعمتم شد زیر میغ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Nice kerem güneşi nur saçtı da bulut ve deniz, cömertlik öğrendi.|| Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 509. || دست من بشکسته بودی آن زمان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Suya ve toprağa zatının ışığı vurdu da o sebeple yeryüzü, tane ve tohum kabul eder oldu.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 510. || که زدم من بر سر آن خوش زبان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Toprak emindir; ona her ne ekersen ihanet görmeksizin onun cinsini toplar, devşirirsin.|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :